the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred
Summary Wilfred Alex Wilper, or Fred, is the middle child of the brothers, around 12, who is always the one for fun, however he does get into scrapes doing so. Personality Fred is very energetic, athletic, adventurous and very expressive. He has a more or less optimistic view on life, always looking on the bright side and thinking that everything is going to turn out alright in the end. Being naturally very charismatic, he always has a sarcastic or witty remark to make about the situation, and is very outward and friendly towards others. Despite lacking good common sense and being mathematically and sometimes even linguistically inept, Fred is in no way stupid. He has an extensive knowledge and ability to engineer, invent and operate complicated machinery, for example single-handedly building a plane from spare parts and even making a fully-functioning robot. He is also very knowledgable with computer technology, and can program and code at a high level (this contrasts humorously with Ted, who appears to be the “smartest” of the three, but struggles to even figure out how to move the mouse). At some times, Fred gets annoyed with Ted’s constant reasoning and/or complaining, in which cases he just ignores him or argues with him, for example, when he and Ted had an argument about the clothes they were wearing in The Mysterious Mystery. However, in that same episode, they both worked together co-operatively to solve the mystery of Bobby’s disappearance. Fred is friendly and open towards everyone who is not an enemy of him, which usually results in people either behaving friendly towards him or being annoyed by it. It is known that Fred will constantly bother a person until they become his friend, most notably Mr Baldworthy. As shown recently in The Storm and Ring For Nonsense, Fred is very protective as an older brother towards Bobby, almost being similar to Ted in the manner. He commonly teaches Bobby about certain things that he is confused about, and this is normally an important role for the episode's plot. Whenever Bobby is in danger, Fred is always first in an attempt to save him. This is evident in the events of when Bobby fell down the drain in Milk Mission, when he was blown away in The Storm and when Hotel De Poshington's manager told him off severely in Ring For Nonsense, Fred was there to rescue him. As well as just Bobby, Fred is also very protective of the everyday things he likes, such as the television, jam and the house. If any if these things happen to come to any trouble, Fred immediately orders for justice or a solution. Fred is very athletic and sporty. He has been shown to be able to run and cycle extremely fast, even up hills, and he is hardly tired out afterwards (in fact, he usually does it again). He can play tennis with Bobby well, although he usually wins because of his taller height. Fred is much stronger than Ted or Bobby, and on one occasion he managed to climb the side of an airship. However, Fred is also known for his cartoonish antics brought on by his hyperactivity and athleticism, the most prominent being him being able to jump through windows without so much as a cut or bruise, which is a regular thing according to Ted (“Ugh, he’s always doing that!”). These cartoonish events are usually followed by the other characters applying non-cartoonish logic, such as painstakingly fixing the window shard by shard with tape and etcetera. As well as this, Fred fears some things. For example, he appears to be very afraid of the attic, and was very sensitive about the matter when Bobby called him a 'scaredy-cat' about it. He was once almost catatonically afraid of the dentist, attempting to bargain his way out of going, and then going to all lengths to escape. In The Tooth Terror, he overcame this fear. The fear may have been brought on by an interaction with the dentist involving the repair of his buckteeth. Appearance Fred is always seen in his trademark orange cap and shirt, with the exception of during the Winter when he wears an orange jumper and a woolly cap instead. He wears maroon trousers as well, tucked into his socks (as is the Smileton norm) which gives the illusion of them being plus-fours. When he is sleeping, he wears orange striped pyjamas and an orange striped nightcap. When he was younger, Fred had large buckteeth (mostly three) that stuck out in a sort of overbite. How this removed itself is unknown, however it could just be that Fred has just grown out of them. A theory is that they were painfully operated on by Dentist Spargel, and this lead to Fred’s fear of the dentist. Trivia * He likes the colour #FF6633 (reddish/orange, as mentioned earlier in this page). * He is best friends with Bobby, his younger brother. * Fred has sustained many injuries. In A 3 Brothers Mystery, he was hit by a car and broke his leg. In Whats For Dinner he was burnt. In Stop The Clock he hurt his arm. However, these are all from episodes that were made before the series properly began, so these injuries might not be canon. * He owns a bicycle, which he cycles and breaks a lot. * He is never seen without his hat. * Fred has also a love for the television in the house, as in The Storm he went to great lamentation about it's supposed 'death'. He calls it the 'telly' informally. * He can play the accordion extremely well, as shown in The Treasure Hunt where his playing as a busker managed to earn him twelve pounds in coins. * With calculation to the show's current time (2014), Fred was born in 2002. Category:The Brothers Category:Characters